


In the doghouse.

by playlike-agirl (playlikeagirl)



Category: Women's Soccer RPF
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-16
Updated: 2016-05-16
Packaged: 2018-06-08 21:13:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6873457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/playlikeagirl/pseuds/playlike-agirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ash is in the doghouse after getting a bit too drunk one night and taking a few too many fan photos. Little does Ash know, Ali's anger runs a bit deeper.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In the doghouse.

**Author's Note:**

> This is a prompt I received on tumblr: 'From Ashlyn's tweet about being in the doghouse, would love an A team one shot about Ashlyn and Ali arguing and Ash being in the doghouse with Ali...'
> 
> I wrote it pretty quickly so be kind! ;)

Ash wakes up to the sound of her phone buzzing incessantly under her pillow. Groaning, she turns to try and retrieve it but immediately regrets it, her head pounding at the slight movement.

“Fuck”, Ash curses quietly, keeping her head still as she fumbles around with her hands to stop the incessant buzzing, thankful her phone is permanently on vibrate mode.

It’s Crystal and Ash’s eyebrows shoot up, wondering why she’s calling this early on a Sunday morning. Although early might be a stretch; it’s 11:30 a.m as Ash swipes to answer the phone.

“Ash! Finally, I’ve been trying to get hold of you for ages girl, you need to sort your shit out.”

“Well hello to you too Crys, and as much as I love to hear from you, I currently feel like there’s a eighteen tonne truck reversing in my brain so if you could make this short and sweet I’d appreciate it.”

Ash can hear Crystal smirk and she lets out a snort into the phone.

“Well it’s certainly not going to be short and sweet when you speak to your girlfriend.” Ash almost hears the amusement in Crystal’s tone.

“Why would Alex be pissed with me?” Ash asks, brows furrowing in confusion. Then it dawns on her.

“Oh fuck, last night.”

“Yeah, last night Ash. Last night. Look she knows you’d never cheat and god knows she knows how hot you are, she says it enough herself. Every practice it’s ‘Do you remember how good Ash looked in this kit? This is Ash’s shirt, she looks better in it blah blahhh blaaaaaah.’” Crystal trails off and now it’s Ash who can’t hide her smirk.

“I can’t help it if Ali finds me irresistible. If all women find me irresistible.”

“Hmmm sure Ash.” Crsytal laughs into the phone. “Seriously though Ash, you need to speak to Ali, she phoned me incredibly pissed off at 8am this morning and you know I don’t need to be waking up that early on a Sunday.”

Ash groans. “This is about last night and me being too drunk and this pictures with the girls who weren’t wearing very many clothes isn’t it?”

“Nail on the head Ash, nail on the head. You are seriously in the doghouse. Please phone your girlfriend and do whatever you to do with each other to fix things. I don’t want a grumpy Kriegs at training tomorrow.”

“Your wish is my command. Oh and Crys?”

“Yeah?” Crystal replies?

“Thanks, for giving me a kick up the butt. You know how much I love Alex and I’d never cheat on her, I just don’t want to be rude to these girls you know?”

“Ash, yeah I get it. But just be careful ok? I know Ali isn’t as public about this stuff as you are, but she’s also head over heels, annoyingly, obsessively in love with you and it’s almost breaking her being apart from you so she’s just a bit more on edge, a bit more possessive lately. Humour her, ok?”

Ash’s heart sinks. Of course she is. She feels the same. Being this far away from Ali, not waking up to a mass of brunette locks splayed across the pillow, soft breathing and peaceful snores echoing her beauty is almost breaking her too.

“Of course Crys. Thanks, I’ll speak to you soon, you’re the best.”

Crystal laughs “I know, I know. I’ll be ready and waiting for a gushy Kriegs tomorrow morning. Bye Ash”

Ash nods, more to herself than anyone else. “Bye Crys.”

Shit shit shit, Ash curses under her breath and she half rolls, half crawls to the kitchen to brew some coffee and get her head straight before calling Ali.

Although she woke up with a pounding head and a feeling that she probably shouldn’t stray too far away from a bathroom for the rest of the day, last night’s events are clear in her brain. The bar, with Brek and some of the Orlando City guys. It had been harmless really and it happens quite a lot. She knows girls find her attractive. Straight, gay, whatever. It doesn’t really matter. But she’d never ever do anything. Hell she hasn’t even really thought about another woman since Ali, and even when they broke up every thought, every touch from someone else could never match up to her. Ali knows that, Ash thinks, and she can’t help feeling slightly annoyed at how pissed Ali was at her. Sure she’d had a few too many glasses of Old Fashioned, and there had been pictures of her with some girls. But that’s all it was, pictures. Sure they were standing too close to her for her own liking, let alone Ali’s, but what was she supposed to do? Push them away? She’d strategically placed her hands on their waist. Not too high, not too low to purposefully avoid this. Ali has always been the jealous type and secretly Ash loves it, often teasing her about it. Well, when she’s not pissed with her. It makes Ash feel loved, in a strange way, knowing that Ali cares that much to get pissed at silly things. Like this. A few pictures with a few too scantily clad girls standing too close.

Ash swigs the last dregs of her coffee and grits her teeth as she dials Ali’s number.

Ali picks up on the first ring, the end of the line silent, waiting for Ash to say something first.

“Morning baby” Ash starts, slightly hesitant.

“It’s 12:30 Ash.” Ali replies and sighs.

“Good afternoon baby.” Ash replies, hoping to get a laugh or any other response from Ali that is not seriously pissed off.

“Not today Ash.”

“Ok. I’m sorry Alex. Look I’m sorry about last night, you know it meant nothing. Those girls just wanted a picture and kept edging closer to me and I just…I didn’t want to be rude and push them away but I swear I kept my hands in appropriate places. Baby, you know you’re the only girl I ever want to touch. I get why you’re pissed. I did have too much to drink, I should have declined the photo, I know they were trying to be flirty, but. Oh fuck Alex I’m an idiot aren’t I. Forgive me please?”

“Ashlyn listen to me. I am pissed, and it is kinda because of the photos. Yeah I would have preferred you not to take the pictures but I’ve been out with you enough times to know you have that effect on women. I’m just pissed Ash! I’m just really fucking pissed.”

Ash swallows, knowing that when Ali swears like this she really is pissed.

“Tell me baby. Tell me why.”

“I fucking miss you Ash. And I hate you for going to Orlando and leaving me here, and I hate every girl who gets close to you that’s not me. I know that’s unreasonable, but it’s how I feel. The photos just pushed me over the edge last night. And I hate that we’re so much in the public eye and I can’t just grab you and kiss you when I want to. Because god I want to. All of the fucking time Ash, and I’m just pissed. Ash. I’m pissed at you, and at everything.” Ali is crying now, heaving sobs heavy in Ash’s ear.

“Baby. Alex baby listen to me” Ash soothes, wishing she could hold Ali in her arms right now. “I know baby, I hate me too. I hate this situation and I fall asleep every night wishing you were there, with me. Naked and soft, pressed into my front. And I’d stick myself in the doghouse for months if it meant you came to Orlando faster than next season. But those were just pictures Alex, and I’m sorry, but next time can you talk to me about this first? I mean I know I’m in the doghouse quite frequently with you. But usually it’s because of something slightly more mundane, like actually begging you for a dog. I love you so so much baby. I would never do anything to jeopardise us. It’s one more season and it’s all going to be worth it. I promise you that. I love you so so much baby.”

Ash hears Ali choke back more sobs as her breathing softens into the phone. “I’m sorry baby” she breathes out.

“Don’t apologise Alex, just promise me that you want this as much as I do. This distance, this everything is all for our future. For our house here, where we can get married and teach our kids to surf and play soccer?”

Ali snorts and Ash breathes a sigh of relief, knowing the sound is a sign of Ali’s improved mood.

“No surfing until they’re teenagers remember?” Ali laughs.

“Yeah, yeah sure Mrs Overprotective Mom.”

“That will be Mrs Alexandra Blaire Krieger-Harris to you.”

“I cannot wait for that day” and Ash’s breath hitches as she thinks about Ali in her dress, Ali as her wife.

“Me neither baby. I love you and I’m sorry I just, yeah. I was just pissed and I miss you.” Ali sighs.

“I miss you more. I love you more.”

“Impossible” Ali giggles into the phone and Ash’s heart bursts. “I have to go and meet Crystal for lunch, but Skype at our usual time?” Ali asks.

“Of course.” Ash replies. “I’ll see your beautiful face later. Bye baby. I love you”

“I love you too. Bye babe,” and with that Ali puts down the phone.

Ash stares into her empty coffee cup, wondering how she ever got so lucky. She makes a mental note to make sure Ali’s engagement ring is still safely tucked away in her underwear drawer. Soon. She’d be Mrs Krieger-Harris soon.


End file.
